The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing in crochet galloon machines, ribbons of synthetic fabric provided with flexible hooks to be employed in making quick-closing devices of the so-called "tear" type, the process comprising a previous step of knitting a ribbon consisting of a plurality of parallel chains interlaced with weft threads so as to form, with said weft threads, successive sequences of loops substantially transverse to the extension direction of the chains and emerging from the ribbon surface.
The invention also relates to a crochet galloon machine for manufacturing said ribbons.